Burundi
|conventional_long_name = Republic of Burundi |common_name = Burundi |image_flag = Flag of Burundi.svg |image_coat = Coat of arms of Burundi.svg |national_motto = "Ubumwe, Ibikorwa, Iterambere" (Kirundi) "Unité, Travail, Progrès" (French) "Unity, Work, Progress" 1 |image_map = Location Burundi AU Africa.svg |map_caption = |national_anthem = Burundi bwacu (Our Burundi) |official_languages = Kirundi French |languages_type = Vehicular languages |languages = Kirundi, Swahili |capital = Bujumbura |coordinates = |largest_city = capital |demonym = Burundian |ethnic_groups = Hutu (Bantu) 85% Tutsi (Hamitic) 14% Twa (Pygmy) 1% Europeans 3,000 South Asians 2,000 |government_type = Republic |leader_title1 = President |leader_name1 = Pierre Nkurunziza |leader_title2 = 1st Vice President |leader_name2 = Terence Sinunguruza |leader_title3 = 2nd Vice President |leader_name3 = Gervais Rufyikiri |sovereignty_type = Independence |established_event1 = from Belgium |established_date1 = July 1, 1962 |area_km2 = 27,834 |area_sq_mi = 10,745 |area_rank = 145th |percent_water = 7.8 |population_estimate = 10,216,190CIA – The World Factbook – Burundi CIA. Retrieved June 8, 2008.Weinstein, W., Political Conflict and Ethnic Strategies, p. 5. |population_estimate_year = 2011 |population_estimate_rank = 89th |population_census = 8,053,5743rd general census (2008) |population_census_year = 2008 |population_density_km2 = 367.0 |population_density_sq_mi = 836.5 |population_density_rank = 45th |GDP_PPP_year = 2010 |GDP_PPP = $3.397 billion |GDP_PPP_rank = |GDP_PPP_per_capita = $410 |GDP_PPP_per_capita_rank = |GDP_nominal = $1.489 billion |GDP_nominal_rank = |GDP_nominal_year = 2010 |GDP_nominal_per_capita = $180 |GDP_nominal_per_capita_rank = |HDI_year = 2010 |HDI = 0.282 |HDI_change = increase |HDI_ref = |HDI_rank = 166th |Gini = 42.4 |Gini_ref = |Gini_year = 1998 |currency = Burundi franc (FBu) |currency_code = BIF |time_zone = CAT |utc_offset = +2 |time_zone_DST = not observed |utc_offset_DST = +2 |drives_on = right |cctld = .bi |calling_code = 257 |footnote1 = Before 1966, "Ganza Sabwa". |footnote2 = Estimate is based on regression; other PPP figures are extrapolated from the latest International Comparison Program for benchmark estimates. }} Burundi (officially called the Republic of Burundi) is a small country in Africa. The capital of Burundi is Bujumbura. The official languages of Burundi are Kirundi and French. There are about eight and a half million people in Burundi. Burundi is one of the poorest countries in the world. Provinces, communes and collines Burundi is divided into 17 provinces, 117 communes, and 2,638 collines (hills).Kavamahanga, D. Empowerment of people living with HIV/AIDS in Gitega Province, Burundi. International Conference on AIDS 2004. July 15, 2004. NLM Gateway. Retrieved on June 22, 2008. Provincial governments are based on these boundaries. In 2000, the province encompassing Bujumbura was separated into two provinces, Bujumbura Rural and Bunjumbura Mairie.Eggers, E., Historical Dictionary of Burundi, p. xlix. The provinces are: * Bubanza * Bujumbura Mairie * Bujumbura Rural * Bururi * Cankuzo * Cibitoke * Gitega * Karuzi * Kayanza * Kirundo * Makamba * Muramvya * Muyinga * Mwaro * Ngozi * Rutana * Ruyigi Largest cities These are the largest cities in Burundi: Geography One of the smallest countries in Africa, Burundi is landlocked. It is bordered by Rwanda to the north, Tanzania to the east and south and the Democratic Republic of the Congo to the west. It has an equatorial climate. Burundi is a part of the Albertine Rift, the western extension of the East African Rift. The country lies on a rolling plateau in the center of Africa. The average elevation of the central plateau is , with lower elevations at the borders. The highest peak, Mount Heha at ,O'Mara, Michael. Facts about the World's Nations. Bronx, New York: H.W. Wilson, 1999. p. 150. is southeast of the capital, Bujumbura. The source of the Nile River is in Burundi province. It is linked from Lake Victoria to its headwaters by the Ruvyironza River.By Ash, Russell. The Top 10 of Everything. New York, New York: Sterling Publishing Company, Incorporated, 2006. Lake Victoria is also an important water source. It serves as a fork to the Kagera River.Klohn, Wulf and Mihailo Andjelic. Lake Victoria: A Case in International Cooperation. Food and Agriculture Organization of the United Nations. Retrieved on July 20, 2008.Budge, E. A. Wallace, The Egyptian Sudan: Its History and Monuments. Philadelphia, Pennsylvania: J.P. Lippincott Company, 1907. p. 352. Another major lake is Lake Tanganyika in Burundi's southwestern corner.Jessup, John E., An Encyclopedic Dictionary of Conflict and Conflict Resolution, 1945–1996, p. 97. Burundi's lands are mostly agricultural or pasture. Settlement by rural populations has led to deforestation, soil erosion, and habitat loss.Bermingham, Eldredge, Christopher W. Dick, and Craig Moritz. Tropical Rainforests: Past, Present, and Future. Chicago, Illinois: University of Chicago Press, 2005. p. 146. There are two national parks: Kibira National Park and Ruvubu National Park. Both were formed in 1982 to keep wildlife populations.East, Rob. African Antelope Database 1998. Gland, Switzerland: International Union for Conservation of Nature, 1999. p. 74. . Related pages * Burundi at the Olympics * Burundi national football team * List of rivers of Burundi References Other websites * * Category:Burundi Category:States and territories established in the 1960s Category:1962 establishments in Africa Category:French-speaking countries Category:Least developed countries